Prohibited Crime
by CrimeMeredy
Summary: Rogue's Mission was simple enough, his mission was to pretend to be a Crime Sorciere member, and lead the magic council towards them, but why is he suddenly having doubts about his mission. Does it have to do with the family atmosphere around him? Or does it have to do with a certain pink haired mage who is slowly making her way into his heart? A Rogue X Meredy fic. Roredy
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my second story and of course it is a Meredy X Rogue story. I will continue the other story, this is just another story I thought of. It has been nagging in the back of my mind ever since I finished the other chapter of my other story. Hope you like it. Enjoy

Summary: Rogue's mission was simple enough, his mission was to pretend to be a Crime Sorciere Member, and lead the magic council towards them, but why is he suddenly having doubts about his mission. Does it have to do with the family atmosphere around him? Or does it have to do with a certain pink haired mage who slowly made her way into his heart? A Rogue X Meredy fic.

Chapter 1: The Mission

Rogue tried to go to sleep for his tenth time. How had he gotten himself into this position, he didn't know, all he was doing was following orders. Orders that made themselves clear. Oh how he missed Frosch, and everybody back at Sabertooth. He felt so awkward around the other two mages, but for some reason, they seemed to be in very good terms with Fairy tail. He sighed and tried to go to sleep for his eleventh time. This mission has surely taken over half of his sleep for the last week. He remembered when they had given him the task.

Flashback

The doors of the guild opened, two guys, one with glasses and the other one with a scar, came inside.

"We would like to talk with the guild master?" the man with glasses said. Sting stood up and motioned them to enter his office. Both men walked towards the office, the guild, for the first time he remembered, was dead quiet. Around thirty minutes later Sting came out of the office, he looked around the guild and spotted Rogue sitting by the pool.

"Rogue, come here." he called out. Rogue stood up and followed him, he told the exceeds to stay there, which they did. He walked towards Sting who motioned him to come in. He went inside and saw both men looking at him.

"Rogue, they came here to offer us a job. I have suggested that you take it." Sting said as he sat down behind his desk.

"What is this mission about?" Rogue asked as he eyed the men who where standing beside Sting.

"This is sort of an undercover mission, but first let us introduce ourselves. My name is Lahar and he is Doranbolt. This mission is very important. It involves two criminals who have been free for over seven years. They have been free for way too long, and they have allies who do cover them. That is why we came here, one of the guilds who don't have any contact with them. I'm going to start with some background information," he said as he gave him a couple of folders, he opened one of them it revealed a blue haired man with a red tattoo across his right eye, "this man is Jellal Fernandez, we managed to arrest him seven years ago, but was broken out of jail by his teammates. He was arrested for pretending to be a council member, and trying to resurrect the black mage Zeref using the R-system. He uses magic called Heavenly body magic, he is very powerful. He used to be considered one of the ten wizard saints." he layed down another folder and opened it to reveal a pink haired girl around his age, "This girl is Meredy, she was a former member of Grimoire Heart, she was one of the ten kin of purgatory at just the age of twelve, her magic is unknown, but like the rest of the kin, she uses a type of lost magic. Now the mission is very simple, you simply have to pretend to be a member of their guild and give us information of their location. We at least need to capture one member. We trust you are very quiet about things, that is why you master has said you would be perfect for the mission." he finished. Rogue looked at the information once again, he could do this as a redemption for what his future self did, it is the least he could do. He nodded.

"I accept the mission, anything else you need to tell me?" he said. The man with the scar, Doranbolt, handed him a seal.

"Here, you're going to use this seal to send us messages on their locations. Oh and one more thing. This guild is called Crime Sorciere, they are willing to accept anyone who wants redemption, they fight dark guilds. Well, that is all, your mission is going to start in two days. It's a one man mission, so no one else is allowed to go on this mission," he said, "we need to leave, hopefully everything goes well." they exited out of the office.

End of Flashback

Now that he thinked about it, the mission seemed ideal at the time and he slightly felt bad for tricking them. Although it has only been a week, even he could tell they really regretted their mistakes, but for some reason they both seemed sad. He looked at the (temporary) guild mark on his wrist. It looked like an upside down J, a side M, and an U along with a little witch. Obviously the J was for Jellal, the M was for Meredy, but what was the U. He heard a small hiccup and he turned around to see Meredy stand up and go outside. He stood up and went after her. He saw her sit down on top of a rock. He approached her.

"Can't sleep?" he asked. She turned around and looked at him, she shook her head.  
>"You?" she asked, she scooted over and pat her seat next to her, inviting him to sit down. He accepted and sat down next to her. "How do you like it?" she asked. He looked at her kind of confused. "The guild, I mean." she finished.<p>

"It is a nice guild," he said, what else was he supposed to say, he liked it so much he was sad it wasn't going to last for much longer. She nodded and looked at the water in front of them.

"You know, it was not always just Jellal and I, " she said, he looked at her confused, "there was another member," she looked up to him, their eyes meeting, "her name was Ultear, she was like a mother to me, her magic failed during the dragon attack. She's gone." Rogue looked away, he felt a pang of guilt pass over him, he was, in other terms, sort of responsible for her death. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw tears streaming down her face. The next thing she did shocked him. She hugged him and sobbed onto his chest. He never ever comforted a girl before, what was he supposed to do, it was his, well future self, fault that her mother figure had died. He slowly put his arms around her and let her sob into him. He looked down to see that she had fallen asleep, he carried her and went back into the cave. He saw Jellal looking at him, he set her down gently on her bedroll. Jellal motioned him to come outside. He followed him.

"You know, Meredy is an orphan," he started, "she lost her family when she was little, her entire town was destroyed, she was the only survivor. She was taken in by Ultear and Grimoire Heart." He looked up to the sky. "Ultear used to tell me how she had made her goal to kill Gray Fullbuster, even if it meant taking her own life. She made that goal because she believed he was the one who cause Ultear to suffer. She really loved Ultear from the bottom of her heart, and she still does. Ever since that day, I haven't seen her smile, and most of the nights she couldn't even sleep. I noticed that after you came here, she started sleeping more and slowly returning to her usual self. I want to thank you for that. Please take care of Meredy if something happens to me." he finished. Rogue looked at him, he thought Jellal was going to scream at him or say something about how he didn't want him near her, he didn't actually think he was going to entrust him with her. Jellal went back inside and Rogue sat down in the same rock he and Meredy had sat at. _I noticed that after you came here, she started sleeping more and slowly returning to her usual self. I want to thank you for that. _His words kept on repeating in his mind over and over again. He felt something strange, some sort of protectiveness. He thought back of them sitting in the rock and his heart pounded.

_Boom. Boom._

No, he thought, this is a mission, you are not supposed to feel bad for criminals.

_Ever since that day, I haven't seen her smile..._

This mission is important, he can't afford to fail it.

_I noticed that after you came here, she started sleeping more and slowly returning to her usual self._

These people are criminals, they need to be imprisoned. He remembered her pink eyes meeting his.

_I want to thank you for that._

But deep down, he knew, he was starting to have doubts about this mission.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy the story :)

Chapter 2-

Rogue looked around the room, he was told to follow their lead. They where currently at the main building of a dark guild called Black Tiger. He looked at his two temporary companions that were attacking members. He stood back as he watched in amazement how they could easily defeat the members. He saw a guy sneaking up behind Meredy. Rogue ran towards the guy and kicked him in the face causing the guy to be knocked against the wall, destroying it in the process. Meredy looked at him.

"I knew he was there, but thank you." she said with a smile, as she turned around and shot a sword towards another person. He looked forwards and saw more members running out of the halls, he looked around and saw that they where already surrounded. He spotted Jellal across the room fighting many members. This is bad, he thought, we need to do something about those mages coming out of the halls.

"Roar of the Shadow Dragon" he shouted as he aimed his attack towards the halls, causing the halls to collapse.

"Maguilty Sodom" he heard Meredy shout as she attacked all the people that had surrounded them. He looked around the room to see that most of the room had been cleared up. They regrouped and finished off the remaining of the members.

"Alright," Jellal started, "we will first head up to the west wing, then the east. We will finish up the southern wing last. I've already sent the magic council an anonymous letter. We need to finish up things quickly and get out of here as fast as we can." he finished and headed for the door, Meredy following in tow. Why would they contact the magic council?, Rogue thought as he followed them.

"GRAND CHARIOT" he heard Jellal shout, he heard a blast and a couple of screams. He looked forward and saw the west wing building destroyed to pieces.

"DEGATS" he heard Meredy yell, he turned towards her direction and saw a gigantic blast hitting the building and destroying it. Degats?, Rogue thought. He saw Jellal get into a weird stance, he saw the sky get dark and winds gather around the southern building.

"SEMA" he screamed out, Rogue blocked his face and felt wind push him back. This guy is definitely strong, he thought, he is the one that needs to be captured. He unblocked his face to see the building gone. He heard men shoting from a distance, this is my chance to finish my mission, he thought. He ran behind a tree and wrote something really quick. He took out the seal Doranbolt had gave him and attacked it to the piece of paper. He hid it in an enemy's body and left to find the others. He found them at the gate's.

"Let's go" Jellal said as he ran towards the trees, Meredy running after him. Rogue looked back at the person who he had hid the message within. He started running toward the trees.

_I want to thank you for that._

He stopped and looked back. I'm doing the right thing, Rogue thought, they're criminals. He cached up to them.

"I think this is good enough, Meredy and Rogue, go get some fire wood. I'll set up camp." Jellal said. Meredy nodded and headed towards the woods. Rogue went in a different direction. He felt someone behind him, he turned around to see Doranbolt and Lahar.

"Where are they?" Lahar said.

"Jellal is just beyond the trees and Meredy is somewhere around the forest." He said.

"So, who do we capture Lahar?" Doranbolt said.

"Jellal, he is the easiest to locate, we have no idea where the other is at. Lead us Rogue. You will be going first, put this on him," he said as he handed him a seal, "it will nullify his magic.". Rogue nodded and headed back towards camp, with both men in tow. He walked into the opening, and tapped Jellal in the back, placing the seal in his clothes before disappearing. Jellal turned around and then fell and struggled to get back up.

"What's happening?" Jellal said. Doranbolt, Lahar and Rogue came out.

"Jellal Fernandez, you are hearby under arrest." Lahar said as he restricting his hands by putting cuffs on him. He looked up to see the three men.

"Rogue, what's happening?" Jellal asked. He stayed quiet and Doranbolt started explaining.

"He acted as a double agent, for us to capture one of you." he said, Jellal looked up to him in shock. They stood him up and teleported him away.

"Thank for the help, you can go back to your guild." Lahar said as Doranbolt came back and teleported him away. Rogue sat down in a log. He looked up and saw logs scattered around the floor, along with a trace of magic. Crap, he thought as he got up and chased after the trace. He found Meredy sitting behind a tree, crying. He made his way towards her. She heard him and immediately got up and started running the other direction, but he caught her arm. She struggled to get free, still refusing to face him.

"Let me go," she said, finally facing him. She had tears streaming down her face. "Why did you do it?" she asked. He finally let her go. He sighed.

"It was my mission, capture at least one of the crime sorciere members." he said.

"It would've been better if it was me." she said before leaving. I'm not letting anyone else get close to me, she thought as she looked back one more time.

_I want to thank you for that_

Rogue started walking towards the other direction. Memories of them three together.

Flashback

"Hey look Rogue," Meredy called out to him, making him turn around, she had hair over her right eye, "I'm you." she laughed and put her hair back. He slightly smiled at her, making her smile even more. He looked to the front to see Jellal covering his right eye too.

End of flashback

He touched his hair and slightly put it into a ponytail with a black rubber band she had given him.

Flashback

He felt tugging in his head, he looked up to see Meredy playing with his hair.

"I love your hair," she said as she slightly put it up into a ponytail, "here, this looks good." she finished and stared at him, before nodding and searching for something in her bag. Rogue touched his hair. Meredy turned to him and handed him a mirror. He looked at himself in the little mirror. She had left his bangs in place, but put the rest of his hair into a ponytail.

End of flashback

He sighed again as he reached the nearest town, he looked at his wrist, which held the crime sorciere stamp. He slowly put his hand over it and started taking it off. The U came out first, then the J and lastly the little drawing. He looked at the last thing in the stamp, the M. I wonder if she hates me, he thought as he slowly started taking it off.

"The mission is over." he said before walking towards the train station.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been posting much, my computer had a virus so they had to go clean it out. **

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 3: Two Months

She ran as fast as she could, hoping they hadn't heard her. She hid behind a tree and looked back. Three men were following her. One was a spiky dark haired chubby man, the other was a raven head muscled man. The last was a spiky chestnut haired man. She had been trying to accomplish her guilds goals, but its been two months. Two whole months that she's been alone hunting dark guilds and trying to locate Zeref. Two whole months since she's contacted Juvia or Erza. Two months since they had taken Jellal or seen Rogue. Two months since she'd last cried. She looked behind the tree and noticed that they weren't there anymore. _Crap, _she thought as she continued running. Her mission was to get rid of Erigor's surviving members, who planned to break him out of jail. She felt something grip her from her feet. She looked down and saw roots holding onto her. Plant Magic, she thought as she tried to break herself from the plants hold. She was starting to materialize a sword when someone grabbed her hand.

"Not today" was the last thing she heard before collapsing to the ground.

Meanwhile, in Magnolia, Juvia paced back and forth, making everyone in the guild hall anxious.

"Sit down Juvia, you're making me dizzy" Lucy said as she stood up and walked towards her. Juvia ignored her and continued pacing. "Gray, do something." Lucy said as she grabbed Gray and pushed him towards her.

"Why me?" he asked as he walked towards Juvia. He prepared himself for the hug attacks and tapped her on the shoulder. Juvia turned around and passed by him. Lucy and Gray stared at her in shock.

"She didn't fangirl over you. Something is definitely wrong." Lucy said to Gray who simply nodded.

"Juvia is..." Juvia started as she turned around to face them, her eyes filled with worry, "Juvia is...worried, she hasn't heard from Meredy in two months. She contacts Juvia every month to tell Juvia that they're fine." she finished. Erza looked up from eating her cake. Knowing that Meredy hadn't contacted meant that both Jellal and her were in danger. She had thought Meredy had contacted Juvia.

"Well, there's no need to worry, she probably contacted Erza." Lucy said, trying to make her feel better. She turned towards Erza who shook her head.

"She hasn't contacted me either." she said. Juvia started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked, worried that she might do something reckless.

"Juvia is going to search for them." she said as she opened the door. Two things happened in that moment. One, Natsu decided that in that very moment, he wanted to fight Erza. The second was that as Juvia opened the door, Meredy collapsed onto the floor. Juvia looked shocked and kneeled down to help her.

"MEREDY" she said. Meredy opened her eyes.

"Must... warn...fai...ry tail... dan-" she said before collapsing.

"Hey Rogue, quit mopping around already and take this mission." Sting said as he slapped Rogue behind his head. Rogue glared at him before going back to his book. Sting sighed at him. Maybe Rogue taking that mission was a bad idea, he thought as he once again, tried to talk to Rogue. He hadn't taken any missions over the last two months and the apartments rent was coming out of Sting's earnings. Rogue looked at Sting's dorky face, he looked worried. He closed his book.

"What's the mission" he said. Sting looked troubled, he didn't actually have a mission, he was just trying to convince Rogue to take a mission. He looked around and found a piece of paper in a nearby desk. He grabbed it and gave it to Rogue.

"Take this...paper... to Fairy Tail... their master said something about...needing this piece of paper." he said. Rogue raised his eyebrow at him.

"What is so important about this piece of paper?" he asked.

"It's...enchanted.. yeah enchanted. Only the guild master can see what's written in it." he said.

"What's the payment?" he asked. Sting reached into his pocket. 700 jewels. Goodbye date with Yukino, he thought.

"700 jewels" he said. Rogue smirked at him. Sting was trying to get him out of here for a couple of days.

"Keep the money, and get more. I bet Yukino wants to go to that expensive restaurant." Rogue said as he grabbed the paper and leaving a blushing Sting behind.

"Sting-sama, are you okay?" Yukino asked him from behind.

To say the least, Rogue actually wanted to get out of here for a few days and be by himself. He left a note for Lector saying to take care of Frosche, and that he wouldn't be gone long. He grabbed his stuff and headed to the worst place ever. The train station.

**I did want to write more, but you guys haven't had a chapter in forever, so I made this one short. I am planning on writing one shots and continuing my other story. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
